Inuyasha's a Christmas carol
by Izedragn
Summary: Twas the night before chritmas and all through the house not a creature is sturring even a mouse....unfortunatly for one particular Ice Lord, a nagging partner and three Ghosts out to save his soul, aren't counted as creatures. What is a dog-demon to do?


Izedragn: HELLO!! I know I'm supposed to be updating some of my other stories but my muse   
  
started shouting at me and I couldn't make her shut up... stupid brat.  
  
Faye: AM NOT!!  
  
Ize: Are too.  
  
Faye: No uh!  
  
Ize: oh just shut up already. You've got your stupid story up aren't you happy yet?!  
  
Faye: NEVER!!! Ku ku ku ku ku ku  
  
Ize: -.-U Um, yikes! I think I'll just start with the story now....  
  
Faye: Sorry but she doesn't own inuyasha and co. ku ku ku ku  
  
Ize: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Faye:Well, you don't. Or Christmas Carol, for that matter. Anyway.... on with the show   
  
*dramatically falls into a Sailor Moon pose*  
  
Ize: Oh boy...  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Naraku's Ghost`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Naraku is as dead as a door nail. Yes folks there is no doubting it, he's as dead as a   
  
dog... or a baboon as the case may be. Sesshoumaru himself signed the death certificate,   
  
with no small amount of pleasure might I add. For it was never said that Sesshoumaru was a   
  
sympathetic man, in fact it was never said that he had any emotions what so ever. He was   
  
cold, so cold that the winter itself bowed down before his great coldness. The biting frost   
  
was so familiar with his soul that he began to display it's frigid breath for all to see. It   
  
was evident in his rich flowing main of winter-kissed locks. Of which he was very proud and   
  
wore in cascading lengths down to his knees. Even the clothing that he choose to done   
  
reflected his icy soul, for they where as white as newly fallen snow. The only visible   
  
sign of color was seen in his golden orbs. Which despite being the same hue as the   
  
life-giving sun where as tempered as a blizzard in deep December. Now I only make the mention   
  
of Narkau so that you may know of it's occurrence, or else all that is to pass would seem   
  
pointless to you. After all, no great fear can be inflicted from walking into someone who is   
  
quite alive.... well, for Sesshoumaru at least, the rest of us can quite easily say that we   
  
would rather dance with a molting Black Mamba than sit in the same room as that festering   
  
piece of meat known as Naraku. Now, to get back to the subject and away from certain   
  
Hanyou's that are gratefully dead, we will enter this great story that begins many years   
  
ago. If you follow me I will invite you into a dark counting house where the Great Banking   
  
Lord Sesshoumaru sat glaringly controlling his meddlesome clerk who sat shivering in the next   
  
dreary cell.  
  
The said Hanyou attempted to gather warmth from a flickering flame that valiantly attempted to   
  
keep itself lit on a solitary piece of coal. He might have gathered a larger stock, if it   
  
weren't for the coal-boxes location beside the glowering Lord. The dead amber eye's looked   
  
back at him with a raised brow as if to say   
  
'yes, was there something you wanted?'  
  
Lighter golden eye's snapped away and centered upon the candle beside his desk, with a soft   
  
sigh the clerk now attempted to warm himself upon the glowing candle beside his papers. Where   
  
Sesshoumaru's hair was the frigid northern winter, Inuyasha's, his clerk, was the merrily   
  
shinning tinsel bedecking a Christmas tree. Bright red clothing added the man poorly in   
  
keeping away the cold bite of winter, which was added with the even colder bite of   
  
Sesshoumaru's stare.   
  
"A Merry Christmas Uncle! God save you!" A very merry voice shattered the agonizing   
  
silence within the tomb. A bright young man dressed in the clothing of a monk, strode into   
  
his acute visual field. The docile coloring of purple and black did little to damper the   
  
man's happy spirit. The soft clanking of his staff was partially muffled by the green wreath   
  
that hung from it. A giant Red bow held it in place.  
  
"Ba humbug!" Sesshoumaru retorted with all the emotion of a rock.   
  
"Christmas a humbug Uncle, surely you jest?" He tilted his head to the side, cocking   
  
an eye brow in a manner that was reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's earlier action, if not for the   
  
glowing cheeks and delighted sparkle within his soft chocolate eye's.  
  
"what reason have you to be marry, nephew? You're poor enough." Sesshoumaru said with   
  
a partial hinting of cockiness.  
  
"What reason then, do you have not to be? You're rich enough." The nephew's look   
  
clearly said that he believed his uncle caught in their game of wits.   
  
"What is Christmas then, if not a chance to pay bills without money. This world is   
  
full of fools to believe in Christmas. This is only a chance for becoming a year older, and   
  
not a penny richer. If I could but work my will every idiot who goes about with merry   
  
Christmas should be boiled with his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his   
  
heart."  
  
"Uncle!" The young man pleaded, with pity spicing his kind eye's.  
  
"Nephew, keep Christmas in you're way and I'll keep it in my own." The cold man   
  
retorted in a stern commanding voice.   
  
"Keep it? Why Uncle, you don't keep it at all?" The young man demanded confused.  
  
"Let me leave it alone if I choose, then. It's never done you any good and I doubt   
  
it ever will."  
  
"It has done me good Uncle, it is a good time, a kind, forgiving, charitable time.   
  
It's the only time I know of where all seem open with their hearts and think of those below   
  
them. This is why Uncle, that no matter how little money I may have derived from it's   
  
passage, it has done me good and will continue to do me good and I say GOD BLESS IT!" By   
  
this time the young mans color had once more flushed in excitement as he vainly attempted to   
  
make the frozen man before him understand. When the speech was over he noted no change in   
  
his Uncles demeanor, however a large clapping sound echoed from the room behind him.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ize: You know, i want you to just remember that this is ALL YOUR IDEA!!  
  
Faye:I know.  
  
Ize: You are so darn conceited, I'm the one that wrote it after all!  
  
Faye: Yes, but only with MY Brilliance guiding you down the path of authorism.  
  
Ize: -.-U I can't believe I'm listening to you.  
  
Faye: oh, you know you love me.  
  
Ize: I plead the fifth.   
  
Faye: AKA, guilty on all accounts.  
  
Ize: yeah, yeah, shut up. Until next time! Which should only be a click away :) JA NE!!!  
  
Faye: Don't forget to R&R to tell her what a great Muse I am. *Grins insanely* 


End file.
